


Fatigued

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [96]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: At least three by my count, Ending fatigue, F/M, Gen, How many endings can I squeeze in here, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 31st: Fatigued - 300 words - This is the end, but so is this... and this one! Welcome to Ending Fatigue.
Relationships: Chiaotzu & Tenshinhan (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Fatigued

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the Buu Saga.

“Perfect, an excellent solution to the problem.” Goku grinned and patted his son on the back. Gohan smiled sheepishly and nodded.

“Yeah, dad. We really showed that monster. And it’s a good thing Bulma had already gathered up all of the dragon balls ready to wish back Yamcha. That was super unlucky…”

He trailed off awkwardly. Goku nodded and sighed. “Poor Yamcha.”

“Dad, I’ve gotta go. I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

“Okay. Good on you, son.” Gohan blinked in shock as Goku wrapped his arms around him, pulled him close. “Love you, Gohan. I’m so proud of you.”

“Uh, thanks, dad.” Gohan extricated himself with some difficulty, grinned, then flew off the Lookout. He flew all the way to the Satan mansion, rehearsing in his head what he would say, but when the door opened and Videl blinked up at him he lost his words. “Uh…hi, Videl.”

“Hi, Gohan.” She smiled shyly up at him. Ridiculous. Videl didn’t do anything shyly. She was the strongest, bravest, most confident person he knew. And yet there it was, a shy little curve of her lips. Unable to find the words, he just bent and kissed that curve, his lips moulding to hers. She took a short intake of breath but threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss herself. Perfect. He loved her so, so much.

In the frozen north a blizzard blasted around a small cabin nestled close to a mountain. The windows glowed from within with a warm crackling light. Inside Tien and Chiaotzu sat before the fire, the telepath holding out a poker with several large marshmallows impaled upon it.

“Tien…why didn’t we go help?” he asked.

Tien leaned back, shrugged. “They did just fine without us.”

Chiaotzu nodded. “Can’t wait for the celebration party…”


End file.
